Playing With the Alphabet: Beck and Jade
by ZOMG its Angie
Summary: little stories about Beck and Jade, all alphabet themed-K is for Killing with Kindness: ""What are you doing here, Beck?"-"Hello, to you, too." Beck to the chair beside Jade. He wasn't sure if his pulse was sky rocketing because of his close proximity to Jade, or the fact that she angled her scissors towards his abdomen."
1. Apron

***edited chapters will say they're edited***

**...*edited*...**

**I own NOTHING. Seriously. If I did, we'd have Cat and Andre together (sorry Cabbie fans, I'm weird)**

Playing with the Alphabet:

Beck and Jade

* * *

** A is for Apron**

* * *

Beck Oliver isn't a man of many words.

Sure, he could give a good, heartfelt speech if he wanted to, and yes, he was one of the most well-known actors in Hollywood Arts High School (if he did say so himself- which he _did_). But Beck was often the kid who sat quietly in class, doodling in the margins of his papers and only mildly paying attention to anything that was going on. He liked peace. He liked quiet.

That was all just a part of How Beck Rolled.

Or it was until the cast of Sikowtiz's second "random selection" play was chosen.

Last time, Beck had lucked out and gotten to play the ten year old twin to his best friend Andre's character. The hard part was acting like Jade (a.k.a. the Ex-Girlfriend) was his mother. Oh, he noticed the glares she gave him and sometimes she evenly roughly shoved him aside… but the experience hadn't been dreadful. In fact, as Beck stared at the new cast list with a flabbergasted expression, he knew that the prior play was probably going to end up being better than this one; massively so.

_Donna Childress, wife of Sean Childress_

Beck could hardly believe his eyes as he continued to read over the card he had picked. Complaining would get him nowhere, Beck knew that. Still, as the name stared at him mockingly on the blue index card, he felt the need to whine at that moment. Even just a little. Because Beck Oliver was _not_ the type to cross dress.

…Sure, he had done it once for Tori, but that was a special occasion, a favor to save the girl from her own delusional fears (jumping off a banister was actually really fun- it entertained his inner thrill-seeker). But Beck just wasn't a womanly guy. Surely Robbie would make a better Donna. Or better yet, maybe they could cast an actual woman! Maybe he could secretly trade with someone before Sikowitz asked everyone to read their parts aloud? He glanced at the nearest female.

Jade.

As in, Jade, the _Ex_-Girlfriend.

As in, she hated him.

As in, there was a ten to one odd that Jade would just laugh at Beck's predicament.

Damn it to hell.

"Psst, Jade." No response came from the black clad girl. "_Jade. Hey, Jade!" _Still, the girl ignored him, busying herself with examining her black nail polish. "_Jade, I know you can hear me_!"

Her blue eyes met his with a condescending look shining behind them.

"Oh, sorry, Beck, I couldn't hear you over your desperation."

What on earth was she talking about? Beck wasn't desperate. (Though desperation was really in the eye of the beholder)

"I can see your card, Beck. I know you want to trade with me."

Oh. Beck felt stupid. Still, he angled his card away from Jade and offered an innocent smile.

"So, what part did you get?"

"Tina Givens, Donna's best friend."

Damn.

It.

To.

Hell.

"Don't look so _down_, Becky," Jade teased as she returned her attention the front of the room. Beck twitched at the nickname, something Jade had called him intentionally, knowing it would rub him the wrong way. And if that weren't enough, she continued torturing him, as she said, with a smirk, one more biting remark:

"You can borrow my apron."

* * *

***edited***


	2. Bromance

Playing with the Alphabet:

Beck and Jade

* * *

**B is for Bromance**

* * *

Jade West had a secret.

The secret wasn't exactly life shattering, but it was one that she really and truly preferred stay in the confines of her dark and twisted mind. Jade's secret was about clowns. As in her unrealistic _fear _of them. It was their smiles, so wide and red that she felt as though they just had to be sent from hell. Why else would a normal girl (or as normal as Jade was) write a play about clowns falling to their death?

_Because they were personifications of pure, unadulterated evil._

True Chizz.

Of course, there _was_ another thing scarier then clowns, Jade was beginning to realize as she stood in Andre's backyard with widened eyes.

"Hey, I just met you!"

"And this is crazy!"

"But here's my number!"

"So call me maybe!"

And then the two flailed their arms in the air as they began to dance. Like idiots. Flailing wasn't even something teenage boys should have the capability to do. Or anyone, Jade decided, because the goth thought it was stupid. But as Jade stared, too shocked (and disturbed) to do much else, she couldn't help but feel a bit worried about the general sanity of Andre Harris and Beck Oliver.

Surely if they willingly danced around like idiots they had to be insane. About thirty seconds passed before the horror of it all finally prompted Jade to take three pointed steps forward (crossing from the thick, tall shrubbery to the very open patio backyard).

"What in the _world _are you two _doing_?" And the 'Call Me Maybe' duet of Beck and Andre quickly fizzled into nothing as the two boys, sweaty and out of breath, stared at Jade with a deer-in-the-headlights look to them. To say the least, this had not been the greeting she had been expecting when Andre had asked her to come over and chill with them. Of course, Jade _had _said she wouldn't do it, which led to a cheer from Beck (that didn't bother Jade _at all. _Obviously.)

But still. _Get some dignity._

"Uh…" Andre blinked, still too shocked to move. His brown eyes were locked on Jade, unmoving, unwavering. Beck on the other hand seemed to snap out of his surprise-induced trance and said dark haired boy jumped to attention.

"Jade!" he yelped, pinning his arms at his sides. "I thought you weren't coming!" Jade looked at the two, obviously humiliated boys. A nice girl would've apologized and left them to their singing and flailing. But Jade prided herself in being neither nice or apologetic. So instead, she used one of her famous smirks and said:

"And miss this amazing show of manliness? Not for the _world_." The reaction she got from Beck was priceless. Jade was pretty sure that for the first time since freshman year, she saw a hint of red in Beck's cheeks. Maybe it was because it was Jade who had caught Beck with is guard down and dancing like an idiot. Or maybe Beck would've been embarrassed by letting his usual mellow persona leave, regardless of who saw him. Either way, it made Jade smile (for she liked to imagine she was special. Which she was.)

"We weren't doing anything questionable," Andre said quickly (which proved the falseness of his statement).

"Yea," Beck continued on, "we were just…" An apt excuse for their behavior was lost on Beck as he stared at Jade with a desperately pathetic smile on his face.

"Stretching!" Andre exclaimed, coming in where Beck left off. "We were going to work out!"

"Manly stuff like that," Beck added.

"You wouldn't understand," Andre finished as an afterthought.

Though usually a statement like that would've infuriated her feminist side to no end, Jade was actually having a field day with this. The smirk she wore grew as she approached them, crossing her arms tightly over her chest as she went. Her movements were synonymous to a deadly viper stalking its innocent mice prey.

"So you two _weren't _just jamming out to Call Me Maybe? Because I'm sure that there are a lot of girls would just _love _to come join you." Beck and Andre shared a look. Seconds later, Andre was running, shouting something about needing to get a chocolate beverage to clear his head. Or… whatever. Jade didn't care. Most of her attention was on Beck anyway.

Not because he was her ex and she still cared about him (because she didn't), but because he was always so calm and cool and too damned chill to have emotions about anything. Jade used to love it (how foolish of her) but at the moment, she wanted to relish in the destruction of Beck's calm demeanor.

"Bromances are nothing to be ashamed of Beck, and if you want my honest opinion, I think the one between you and Andre is great!" Beck flinched. Something Jade took way too much pleasure in seeing (and it wasn't because he looked like an innocent puppy when he flinched, but because Jade was an evil bi'otch who enjoyed _stuff like that_).

"We don't have a bromance, Jade."

"Aw, is Mr. Oliver too manly to have a close relationship with a guy?"

"I didn't say that, Jade, I just said-"

"Because you know, being an actor already puts you on the 'not so manliest guys list'." Beck pressed his lips together as he stared at Jade long and hard. Jade stared right back… though her stare was decidedly more harsh and volatile than Beck's was.

And then Beck smiled.

It was a small smile, one not too obnoxious, but none too bashful, one that Jade recognized all too well.

"Are you _jealous_ of what Andre and I have, Jade?" Beck asked, looking down at Jade. He spoke as though he were talking to a child, a manner of mocking that irritated Jade to no end. And of course, the statement itself through Jade off a little, making her stutter and blink. That in itself was really all Beck needed to gloat on as he smirked and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Aw, you _are _jealous! Old habits die hard?"

"Ah, shove it," Jade snapped as she began storming away.

_You might had won this round, Beck, but it is so on._

* * *

**So I was sitting down and I realized two things:**

**One) a bromance between Beck and Andre would literally make my life. They make the BEST BFFs EVER!**

**Two) Some people portray Beck as always being the superior to Jade, but then people are always saying that Jade is always controlling Beck. So… this really cancels each other out and says that Beck and Jade do an equal share of bossing the other around- which means during their arguments they both win 50% of the time. So… that's how I'm treating any moments of conflict I have with them. One will win one time, the other will live another. So… IT WORKS.**

**Now idk how I deal with this chapter, buuuut It's got good moments? Yea. Mm. Bye :D**


	3. Coffee Withdrawal

Playing with the Alphabet:

Beck and Jade

* * *

**C is for Coffee Withdrawal**

* * *

Coffee machine; _broken._

Christmas money? _Depleted._

_Any _money at all? _Non-exsistent._

Still, Beck wasn't worried. School gave away free coffee, so he should be fine.

Should.

He had faith.

Beck walked to the school's cafeteria (a place where no-one had entered since the asphalt cafe had been created) in search of a coffee maker. And he found one. Only, it was probably as old as he was.

"You've got to be kidding me," Beck muttered, kicking a nearby table. It creaked at the assault, probably the first contact it had had in years.

Beck stalked out of the cafeteria, but he still refused to be worried. All he had to do was get coffee from somebody else. As he walked around school, eyes peeled and ready in case someone with his favorite beverage walked by, he began noticing how many people _didn't _drink coffee at school.

Freaks of nature, they were. How could anyone start the day without the allotted amount of coffee the Styrofoam cups offered? It was, in it's own way, sick and incredibly twisted. Though of course, Beck wasn't worried. Surely _somebody _drank coffee at Hollywood Arts.

"Hey, Beck!" sang Cat Valentine as she skipped towards her tall friend. Beck smiled at her, but his smile grew even more when he saw her holding a sky-bucks coffee cup. Score.

"Hi, Cat," Beck chirped, a little brightly for his usual fashion. Cat noticed this, and giggled.

"You seem cheerful today," Cat noted, "like a baby giraffe." Alright then.

"Yea, I'm feeling the cheer. Hey, are you going to drink that?" Cat looked down at her cup, then back up at Beck.

"You want some of my coffee?" she asked. Beck nodded, trying and probably failing at maintaining is usually calm demeanor. Cat's eyes fell back to her drink, a sort of longing clear behind her large brown eyes. "Well, I really wanted to drink it... but, sure, I guess you can have a sip!" Beck grinned as Cat handed him her coffee. It seemed that there was no need to worry after all! Beck brought the cup to his lips, and took a sip.

It took all he had to not spit it out.

"Do you like it?" Cat asked as Beck forced the cup back into her hands. Beck forced himself to nod.

"Yea- it's, um, great!" And he ran off to find someone with actual coffee and _not _chocolate milk with sprinkles and frosting and whatever else Cat had used to murder her beverage.

But Beck wasn't worried.

Someone _had _to have his kind of coffee.

* * *

Life was hard.

Really, it was.

Between figuring out that all of the members of the teenage race didn't actually drinkcoffee but some disgusting knock-off with creme, cups of sugar, and other weirdness and actually having to go to class without any caffine, Beck realized that.

Life.

Was.

Hard.

"Hey, are you okay?" inquired Robbie as he sat in the chair beside Beck once he had entered Sikowitz's classroom. Beck nodded slowly. "Well... you don't _look _okay. Actually, you look like my mother when I try telling her stories about the studies of cheese-"

"Robbie, no one wants to hear about your life problems._ Be quiet." _Robbie blinked at Beck's harsh words before frowning.

"Oh...well... alright then. I'll just... do that." Robbie began pouting. Guilt filled Beck as he reached over to Robbie.

"Hey, Rob, I'm sorry. I'm just feeling a little-"

"Cranky?" Oh. God, no. Beck looked to his left hoping that his ears had deceived him.

Nope. Standing over him was none other than Jade, black clad and holding a cup of coffee.

Good coffee.

"Jade! Are you going to drink that?" Beck asked, leaping out of his chair and completely forgetting about Robbie. Jade laughed at the attention as she held her cup away from Beck.

"Actually, Beck, I really _am _considering drinking this. But we could share..." Beck grinned at that. "If you admit that I'm a better actor than you are." Of course. Still, Beck was taken aback by Jade's bold demand. After all, they both took acting very seriously. Swallowing one's pride and saying _someone else _was better wasn't much of Beck's style. Beck tightened his jaw as he attempted to stare Jade down.

Though, when has that approach ever worked?

"So you don't want this nice, hot, caffeinated drink? Aw." Was Beck _really _that pathetic? He was going to take a blow to the ego for a _drink_. No. Beck was strong. Beck was a man! He wasn't going to let his ex bully him into doing anything.

"That's right, Jade. I _don't _want your coffee." Beck leaned towards Jade, his eyes boring into her's. "_I don't need you._" Her blue-green eyes shimmered as Jade took one, gloating sip of her black coffee.

...

Moments later, Beck sat next to Andre with coffee and a wounded ego. Because really, it was very strange it was how one could merely add an attractive girl to something and make that item impossibly irresistible.

* * *

**Ooo, a new shiny update! :3**


	4. Dynamic Dunces

Playing with the Alphabet:

Beck and Jade

* * *

**D is for Dynamic Dunces**

* * *

"Oh my GOD, Jade!" Large brown eyes blocked Jade's line of sight. The black-and-turquoise haired girl pursed her lips as her semi-friend Tori leaned dangerously close to her face.

"You are invading my personal space, Tori. You have five seconds to back away." Jade's carefully spoken orders passed right through Tori's head as aforementioned brunette lifted something to Jade's face. Jade squinted at it as Tori continued to shout at her.

"Can you explain _this_?" It took all Jade had to keep her expression impassive and relaxed.

"It's just an old picture."

"Yes, but why do you still have it in your _locker_?" Jade snatched the photograph away and tucked it into her back pocket. She opened her mouth to respond to Tori, but stopped because when had she ever needed to explain herself to _Tori Vega_. So, keeping true to her erratic nature, Jade snorted, slammed her locker, and walked away.

Just like that.

Only once she was around the corner, she pulled the photograph out and felt her heart twist.

It was the first picture she and Beck had ever taken together when they had officially became a couple. It wasn't the best picture, seeing as Jade hadn't yet figured out what kinds of clothes looked good on her and Beck's hair wasn't quite as perfect as it was in the present, but Jade still liked the picture a lot more than she'd ever care to admit.

Especially after their break-up, when she started carrying it around everywhere.

Jade grimaced as she leaned against the hall's wall, staring at the picture, eyes locked on Beck. He had been skinnier back than, almost lanky if one could believe that. His arm was wrapped awkwardly, if not stiffly, around Jade's waist as said girl had a smile that was clearly forced on her face. Jade knew why, of course. The first day the two had started dating, was the most unluckiest one of all (save for their breakup of course).

Beck had been a goofier, more talkative kid back then. And, he had been a bit of a nerd. As in, he knew every single thing about Star Wars and had a collection of clay sculptures of Luke Skywalker. Back then, Jade had thought the quirky behavior was cute, and often indulged it, helping Beck collect Star Wars related items and what not. Back then, she hadn't realized how idiotic the two seemed, gallivanting around like horses on a sugar rush, barreling into stores and unloading saved up allowance to purchase a stupid doll they wouldn't even take out of the _box._

In that picture, on that day, Beck had been convinced that a collectible Chub-aka had been thrown away in the garbage. So naturally, the two had dug through hordes of trash and broken garbage bags to find it. They didn't find it. Instead, they got covered with crap and upon exiting the trash can, it started raining. Hard.

So the two ran into the nearest restaurant, smelling fowl and dripping wet, only to have a waitress trip over Beck's feet (which he hadn't grown into at the time) and land onto Jade, covering her with some foul pea-soup. Was it really that hard to believe that the day after Beck swore off Star Wars forever and Jade grew just a little bit more bitter? Jade's eyes trailed back to the picture once more, a photograph that had been shot three hours after The Incident.

The two had cleaned up well enough to return home where Jade's mother (who had still been living at home back then) had taken a picture of the two.

At the time, Jade had wanted to burn it.

Now, she just wished she could rewind and go back to when she and Beck were a Dynamic Duo.

Or Dynamic Dunces in their case.

* * *

**Short, weird, but it's an update?**


	5. Ego

Playing with the Alphabet:

Beck and Jade

* * *

**E is for Expect the Unexpected**

Beck wasn't the most attractive person in the world, but he was willing to bet that he was somewhere among the top half of the list. And the boy wasn't too egotistical to not admit that a lot of his attractiveness was completely due to the fact that his hair was always perfect. Or, almost always. Tori _had _messed it up that one day. So, as he began doing his daily routine of Summer, he went to fetch his usual Monday Hair Lotion. Only it was empty. Which just wouldn't do. Beck sighed but wasn't too worried. He could just go to the store and pick more up.

He threw on a t-shirt and jeans, and while he was stuffing his feet into his combat boots, he caught site of something atop his head. It was wild and brown, like a rat. Beck scowled. His hair was a mess. And he couldn't just fix it. No, he needed his MHL before he could even fix hiss bedhead. At the same time, though, Beck knew he couldn't just leave his house looking _like that_. Sure it was summer, but that didn't mean he could let others see him looking like a hobo! His attractiveness would go down. His pride would go down. Everything would suck.

Beck grabbed a hair tie (that he did _not _steal from his mother, thank-you-very-much) and tied it over the worst parts of his hair. There. Now he seemed more like a hipster. Or a gang member. But it would have to do. Beck exited his RV, whistling a tune under his breath as he headed to his truck. Within the next few moments, he was on the road, headed to the Hair Store. All was good in Los Angeles. Beck pulled into the parking lot of Hair Debonair and walked to the store with a spring in his step. He never admitted it, but something about hair products really excited him. In fact, when he was younger, he had sworn that if his acting career didn't take off, he'd be a hair stylist.

God, Beck loved hair. Even if it wasn't exactly normal for a teenaged guy to care that much.

"Hi, Beck," the cashier greeted as the tall boy walked into the store.

"Mornin', April." April's smile grew as she watched her number one customer rifle through the racks of moisturizers.

"So... ran out of your Monday supply?" April inquired.

"Yup," Beck answered as he compared two bottles. On was anti-frizz. The other had a lot of fish oil (which was surprisingly good for hair).

"Well, you're in luck, Beck. We've got this new hair lotion that I'm sure you'd love to try." Beck wasn't keen on switching up. He had a routine down, after all. Still, he was curious, so Beck walked to the cashier.

"Really? Is it a good one?"

"Oh yea. Gets down to the roots and everything!"

"Does it have the necessary vitamins and minerals? I think my hair might be a little dry..." April raised her blonde eyebrows in shock.

"Beck? Hair dry? No way! that's ridiculous!"

"Exactly why I need something with more nutrients. And anti-frizz. I won't tolerate frizzy hair."

"Way to sound like a girl." Oh God. Beck knew that perfect articulation and snarky tone anywhere.

"Jade!" Beck gasped, spinning on his heel to see the black haired girl standing behind him with a curling iron. A smirk was on her lips, one Beck knew meant there was trouble coming _quickly. _"Uh... what are you doing here?"

"Curling iron broke, so I came to by a new one." Jade cocked an eyebrow. "What are _you _doing here? Looking for the right moisturizer?" Beck coughed, glancing towards April who suddenly became engrossed in counting the money in the register.

"I... I needed new hair lotion." It was best not to lie. Jade's eyes rested on the doo-rag atop Beck's head.

"Yea, I can see that. You're hair's a mess." Beck's hand self-consciously touched the black fabric.

"You can't even see it."

"But I know you. You never wear doo-rags to cover your hair. Your hair is your pride and glory. But I guess you thought I forgot about that." Beck wasn't sure what to say. He was pleased that Jade still knew what ran on in his mind, and yet he was irritated that she knew him so well, and she was willing to flaunt her knowledge after the break up. It was hard, avoiding the memories they shared. Talking to her was nearly impossible because of it. "Stop staring at me and by your lotion. We wouldn't want you're hair to get even worse, would we?" Beck bit back a yelp as he hurriedly turned back to April, who was already ringing up the new lotion. Beck didn't mind.

He just needed to get away from Jade, the last person he had been prepared to see.

* * *

**Um... not that good, but I haven't updated in a considerable amount of time and my brother is kicking me off of his computer so...**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!  
**


	6. Fries and Ice Cream

Playing with the Alphabet:

Beck and Jade

* * *

**F is for French Fries and Ice Cream**

Jade wasn't evil.

Cruel, at times too indifferent, manipulative, calculating... sure. Jade could live with those descriptions. But evil? That implied that her heart was nothing more than a lump of plastic as opposed to, say, a little black and kind of twisted. And yea, Vega was probably just kidding around as she usually did to bother Jade, but it still bothered her. A lot, actually.

"Aw, did you take offense to what statement?" Tori teased. Her smile was joking, and everything about what she did was out of good-nature. Still, Jade felt ready to dump Tori's sprite all over her perfect hair. Just to have the satisfaction of rubbing that smile off of Vega's face.

_Kissing a friend's ex... I couldn't do that to a friend._

And of course, every time Jade considered being mean to Tori, the guilt began. Stupid heart. Maybe she _should _try being a little evil.

"Aw, Tori, you made Jade mad," Robbie whined. Jade often took her anger out on Robbie. It was therapeutic as it were. Cat was busy giggling.

"Made rhymes with Jade," the redhead laughed. Jade rolled her eyes.

"I'm not mad or offended," Jade snapped, "it's just that Tori's statement isn't true." The collective eyebrow raise caused Jade to cross her arms. "What? It's _not_!" Cat was supposed to be Jade's best friend (though she hardly ever admitted it). She should have been backing her up, not ganging up on her with Robbie and _Vega_.

"But it is," that creepy puppet of Robbie's agreed, "only a cold witch like you wouldn't like fries and ice-cream!"

"Rex!" Robbie cried. "That was rude!"

"Ha!" Jade rolled her eyes. Since when did she care about _Rex's _opinions?

"I'm sorry I hate ice-cream," Jade apologized. Though really, she wasn't sorry about anything. "Well, not that this hasn't been fun, which it hasn't, but I'm gonna go." Jade stood and picked up her pack of fries whilst her friends (and Tori) protested.

"We were just kidding, Jade-y, please stay," Cat begged. Jade gave them a parting smile (and Rex a glare) before leaving the McDonald's. It was a cool evening, one with enough light that she could see her way home, but dark enough that she didn't feel exposed to the sun. Jade felt a smile on her face as she plopped a fry in her mouth and began her journey home. It was a good journey, all things considered, and it was a little too obvious that something bad _had _to ruin it.

And that something was a certain Beck Oliver, walking with a vanilla shake in hand, and his t-shirt in the other.

_Crap, _Jade thought, and she attempted to run back the way she had come. Only, Beck had seen her and began calling out her name. That in itself was pretty strange, since when did Beck want to be around Jade anymore? And yet, Jade thought, there he was calling her out.

If she were evil, she wouldn't have turned back around.

"Beck," Jade said flatly. "What do you want?" Beck approached Jade, casually slinging his t-shirt over a bare shoulder. Jade watched with more interest than she should have. But who could blame her? She was a teenage girl and there was an attractive not to mention SHIRTLESS boy before her. So what if he was her ex? Hormones had a mind of their own.

Or at least, that's what Jade kept telling herself as her eyes lingered on Beck's abs a little longer than they should have.

"Why are you walking around by yourself? It's late." Was that worry Jade heard? Her eyes snapped up to lock with Beck's, and sure enough, a concern gleam was shimmering in his brown eyes. Interesting.

"It's not that late. And why do you even care?" Rather than answering Jade's question, Beck sucked in one of his cheeks and motioned for Jade to follow him.

"Let me drive you home." She should have said no. In fact, she would have said no, had her fries not have been getting cold. But just because she didn't say no didn't mean she used the forbidden 'y-word'. Oh, no. Instead, she just shrugged and followed Beck to his truck. Lots of memories had been invested into that rust-red vehicle. Heated arguments, even more heated make-out sessions, late night meals, deep conversations... Jade gnawed on her lip as the two approached, feeling a wave of nostalgia and longing wash over her.

If she wasn't distracted soon, she might end up jumping Beck's bones then and there. Or have a pathetic breakdown consisting of crying and begging for Beck to take her back. Neither seemed like a good option. Especially in a parking lot.

"Milk shake?" Jade blinked at the drink that was now in front of her eyes. Well, that certainly was a distraction...

"You know I hate ice-cream."

"Yea, but you like milk. No harm in asking." Jade huffed and ate another fry. "Hey, can I have one?" Beck asked. Jade glared at him.

"Why? Are you going to dip it in your shake?" It hadn't been intentional to ask it, nor had it been purposeful to sound so angry. Rex's comments _had _gotten to Jade after all. Beck's reaction hadn't been what she had been anticipating, however. First he looked utterly confused. But then, a look of disgust began forming on his lean features.

"Fries? And _Shakes_? That's a whole new _level _of wrong, Babe." And that in itself was enough to make Jade smile and even give Beck a fry.

For she was, in fact, too happy to realize Beck and her still had things in common to notice that he had called her 'babe'.

* * *

**I don't think Beck would ever have a slip of tongue like that.**

**But then, he would never sing Call Me Maybe.  
**

**But then again, he did wear a dress once. So...  
**

**Maybe?  
**

**Okay, so I don't know who to squeal to so I'll do it to yall. There's this clip on youtube called 'footage of an upcoming victorious' and I hope it's not a leak or I'll feel guilty for watching it... Anyway. So you can't hear what people are saying but BADE is written all over it. Like probably not the episode, but that minute. It's some weird cowboy/hawaiin party and after Cat leaves, Beck puts his arm around Jade's waist. Everyone thinks they've gotten back together by this point, BUT...  
**

**I was hoping they weren't. Why? Because if you watch Beck's face as he puts his arm around Jade, it's almost like he's trying to sneak it there... And Jade makes a face like 'what?' and he seems to ask her something and she's like 'no'. So I imagine it goes something like this:  
**

***beck puts arm around Jade*  
**

***Jade is confused by this contact and makes a face*  
**

**Beck: Uh... do you mind?  
**

**Jade:...no...  
**

**And they stand like that and realize they still love each other 3... Ah well, I'll enjoy head-cannoning that... unless their real get-back-together is much cuter.  
**

**Alright, this rant is over:)  
**


	7. Gullible

Playing with the Alphabet:

Beck and Jade

* * *

**G is for Gullible**

It was Andre's 4th of July Barbeque, and everyone was having fun. Including Jade, a girl much more used to playing the part of the bitter teen sitting near the refreshments and making snide remarks at anyone who passed her by. But that Wednesday was different. Jade, wearing dark jeans short-shorts and a black tank-top, looked almost like all the other girls Andre had invited; her hair was up, flip-flops long kicked off, dancing around like the world would end in a few hours. Why did Beck know all of this? It was simple. He had been watching her. Intently. Not in a creepy way (of course); he had just noticed that Jade had straightened her hair for the first time in a long time. So naturally he was interested.

_There was nothing wrong with watching your ex if she had a new hairstyle and was acting uncharacteristically happy._

"Hey Beck," the friendly voice of Andre interrupted Beck's though process as said dread-locked boy appeared. "How are you liking the party?" Beck smiled over to Andre, lifting his bottle of soda to his lips as he answered.

"Loud music, dancing girls, and an abundance of meat. What's not to like?" Andre's brows furrowed.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Andre asked, taking the seat across from Beck. Beck shrugged.

"Nothin'. Why do you think something's wrong?" Andre wasn't amused as he tapped Beck's knee with his foot. Beck stared. "You just tapped me."

"Yea, I did. Tell Papa Andre what's wrong."

"Papa Andre?" Beck raised an eyebrow. "Really?" The deadpan expression Andre wore told it all. "Um... kay... well. Nothing's wrong, I'm just, taking in the view." Yea, that sounded deep and profound enough to be something Beck said. Andre was quiet as his eyes went from Beck to Jade and back again.

"By view you're talking about how Jade looks in her summer outfit?" That got Beck's attention.

"How she looks? How do you think she looks?" And now Beck sounded jealous. Andre held up his hands in a surrendering fashion.

"Chill down, I was just making an observation." A bad one. Beck didn't say that of course, and instead focused his eyes on Jade. She was laughing. Sure, she was laughing because she had pushed Tori into Andre's pool, but... it was a laugh and a beautiful one at that. Beck sighed inwardly. "See? You're watching Jade!" Beck snapped out of his admiration trance in a second.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm _not_."

"_Yes, _you kinda are." Beck rolled his eyes and kicked his legs out, preparing to ignore any other Jade related comments from Andre. The only reason the actor had sat down and took his time drinking his soda was so that he could watch Jade _in peace._

_..._In a non-creepy, totally platonic way.

Yea...

"So, you're telling me you're not watching Jade."

"That's right."

"You don't care about her at all?" Beck shrugged.

"We're friends." If the term "friends" was used loosely. Andre stared at Beck quietly. And then-

"Okay. Sure. I guess you wouldn't care that Jade told me she thought you looked hot today." Andre stood up, preparing to walk away when Beck caught his arm.

"Really?" Beck asked, sounding a lot more excited than he had intended to sound. Andre stared at Beck and shook his head.

"You're really gullible, Beck."

"...So...she didn't say that?"

Andre shook his head again and walked away.

Good riddance.

Beck could go back to Jade-watching.

* * *

**Weirder chapter, but I figured since the 'd' chapter was mostly a Jade centric, Beck deserved one too. IDK what's up with me, I like making him act less suave then he really is. **

**LOL, that reminds me of that episode he "liked" Trina. The way he manipulated her was pathetic, but I know if Beck did that to me, I would be melting all over his shoes.  
**

**He should never take advantage of his looks -_-  
**


	8. Heatwave

Playing with the Alphabet:

Beck and Jade

* * *

**H is for Heat Wave**

It was legitimately hot outside. Jade had come to the decision in the .02 seconds it took her to exit her house. And when it was hot, Jade became crabby. Really crabby. Tori and Cat, who had hung around Jade a lot that summer, knew this fact all too well.

"It's hot," Jade noted blankly. Cat and Tori shared a knowing look.

"It's not _that _hot," Tori tried, but Jade wasn't having it. She glared at Tori and pulled back her lips in a withering glower. Tori gave Jade a nervous smile as Jade continued with her glare.

"It's _hot,_" the black haired girl snapped before crossing her arms. Tori rolled her eyes, and then the three girls were off on an 'adventure' as Cat continued to put it. They walked down the sidewalk, turned left, turned right, turned right again... "Where is it we're going again?" Jade wanted to know. The black haired girl was very uncomfortable with the high temperatures and small fact that her trademark blue highlights _weren't _in her hair (as she was considering choosing another color... like white or purple).

"To the water park!" Cat cried, clapping her hands in an excited fashion.

"Why else would we pack swim suits?" Tori added, shaking the backpack on her shoulders for extra effect. Jade rolled her eyes. She wasn't a fan of swimming, but seeing as it was nearing three-digit-degrees, she would have to make do. It didn't take them long to reach the water park, and it took them even less time to read the sign in front of it:

_Closed for private event. Come again tomorrow!_

__"Thanks for dragging me out here, Tori, I really appreciate the effort you took for me to see a _sign_." Tori's eyebrows furrowed.

"This wasn't even my idea," Tori argued.

"Oh, really? You weren't the one who suggested coming here to scope out hot guys?" Tori blushed at the statement. It was true, she had said that. But Cat was the one who initiated everything! And yet there was Jade, blaming her _as usual._ "You know, sometimes I wonder why I let you hang out with me."

"It's not like your all that fun to be around."

"Please, I'm amazing!"

"That's not what Beck says," Tori muttered under her breath. Of course, she hadn't meant for Jade to actually _hear _that.  
The pale girl's eyes flashed with rage.

"_What_!?" It was too late now. Jade was mean to her anyway. Tori smirked at Jade and placed her fists on her narrow hips.

"You heard me," she said, as boldly as ever. Jade's jaw tightened and her eyes widened as they usually did when Jade grew angry. For a moment, though, Tori thought she saw a bit of hurt in Jade's eyes. It only took that moment for Tori to feel bad. Like she had just killed a unicorn in front of a little girl or something of such callousness."Jade, I-"

"When did Beck say that?" Jade asked, disregarding Tori's almost apology.

"Jade," Cat attempted to pacify the situation, but Jade was mad. No, she was beyond mad. She had walked to a water park _for it to be closed _in a freaking heat wave only for Tori to bring up her ex-boyfriend. It wasn't the kind of way Jade wanted to spend her summer.

"No, I need to hear this!" Jade took a step towards Tori. "When. Did Beck. Say that."

"I, uh... I mean, a few months ago, but he was just kidding, I'm sure! I only brought it up because you were irritating me and I didn't mean to offend you, because I know you still care about him and-"

"I don't care about him, what are you talking about!?" To say that Jade sounded like she was in denial was more than a little understatement. Cat and Tori shared a knowing look. "Why are you sharing looks? There's no need to be looking at each other like that," Jade snapped. "I'm telling the truth!"

"But you always seem so defensive when people talk about him," Cat commented.

"And you still get jealous when he's around other girls," Tori pointed out.

That was ridiculous. Jade should be allowed to be concerned about who her ex-boyfriend dated. If he dated someone of a lower standard than her, it'd be a disgrace, no, an _insult _to their relationship. If he dated someone better than her... well, Jade just wouldn't allow that.

"I don't care about Beck, not at all. He could date a Northridge girl for all I care," Jade said, mentally adding 'as long as she isn't prettier than me'. Tori rolled her eyes.

"Okay," the brunette said and began walking away. "Come on, let's go see if we can find an ice cream truck." This immediately lifted Cat's spirits and lowered Jade's even more.

"Ice Cream!" Cat cried. "Come on, Jade, stop being a Sourpatch! We can get ice cream!" And Cat ran after Tori. Leaving Jade to stew in silence. Because really, she couldn't believe Beck said she wasn't amazing.

She obviously was, and he knew it. After a few more minutes of thinking it over, Jade decided:

She was still amazing, and Beck was in denial.

It was a lot easier to deal with things when there was still hope that he loved her.

* * *

**Just and update, because I'm kind of... late. **


	9. Intervention

Playing with the Alphabet:

Beck and Jade

* * *

**I is for Intervention**

It was official.

Beck hated people.

And yea, that was a very 'Jade' like thing to think. Maybe he was suffering Jade withdrawal, and to make up for it, Beck had to add negativity in his life. Or perhaps, he had finally realized the truth Jade knew all along; people were mentally challenged. All of them, not just the official ones who had real reasons for the way they acted (since it was medical).

Okay, not all of them. Beck was mainly talking about Hayley Ferguson. Oh, he didn't really hate her (Beck hardly hated anyone), but...

"So, I heard you and that Goth-chick _finally _broke up." The brunette plopped into the chair across from Beck. Maybe she thought he had wanted the company. Honestly, Beck was sure he looked like he needed it. Coming to Karaoke-Dokie by himself... it must've looked like he was trying to meet someone. In truth, the actor had only came to get some buffalo nuggets. Instead, he had to deal with Hayley. Hurrah.

"Where'd you hear that from?" Beck asked, because he was actually curious. The girl didn't go to Hollywood Arts, and certainly didn't seem like the type to go out of her way and keep tabs on guys...

"You know that girl with the bloody gums we were tricked to taking care of?" Hayley asked as she took a sip from her glass. Beck grinned inwardly. Ah, Trina. "Yeah, well, she isn't that bad once you get passed the moaning. She and Tara became, like, real good friends and when you dumped your little girlfriend, she told us." Beck's ears twitched.

"It was more of a mutual thing," Beck tried to explain. Even though it kind of wasn't. Kind of. But in a way, it was. If Jade hadn't dangled the way out in front of his face, they might've still been together. Beck might've still had the chance to apologize for the mean stuff he had said...

"That's not what I heard," Hayley said in her sing-songy voice. Beck said nothing, just focused on the person singing on stage. Perhaps if he pretended Hayley wasn't there, she'd go away. "I recently dumped my jerk boyfriend." Perhaps she wouldn't. Perhaps Hayley was like a rash that wouldn't go away without some kind of special cream. The only "cream" he could think of was Jade. She was always good at deflecting annoying girls.

Man, he missed Jade (for_ a lot_ more reasons than fan-girl-repelling).

"That's nice." Wait, that was a dumb thing to say. Hayley would think he was _glad _she was single.

"Really? Cool. Maybe we could get together some time and-"

"Hayley, right?" Her eyes brightened at the recognition. "I'm sure you're a sweet girl and all, but I'm not that interested in dating right now." That sounded mature. And he hadn't insulted her. Two points for Beck! Who said he didn't know how to keep girls happy (well, besides Jade)?

"Well... why not? You don't have a girlfriend. Nothing's stopping us from being together!" Except the small fact that Beck really didn't like Hayley. "Dude, I'm sorry, but I'm a lot of a better girlfriend than Jade will ever be. Like, she's all dark and creepy and mean. I'm hot and nice and talented. You'd be a lot better off with a girl like-" Hayley stopped at Beck's amused expression. "What?" Hayley asked. Beck didn't even have a chance to warn her before Jade West, dressed as darkly as ever, plopped into the seat beside Beck and glared up at Hayley.

Literal pieces of hellfire shone behind her eyes, too.

"Bye." It was unusually sweet, Jade's one-word-response. Something that threw Hayley off completely.

"Huh?" Jade continued smiling up at Hayley (still looking ferocious and blood thirsty, mind you).

"I said _bye_!" And this time, Jade sounded ready to gut Hayley alive. Which is why the brunette took hasty steps away from the table. Jade smiled triumphantly as she took Beck's soda and drank from it. Beck cast Jade a curious look, one she merely shrugged off. "What? You obviously needed help, so I butted in. Duh."

"No... I was actually wondering why you were drinking my soda." Jade smirked around the straw.

"Because you owe me, idiot. Now buy some food, I'm starving." Beck did as he was told, a little confused by this somewhat date he and his ex were having. But then, he wasn't about to complain about any time alone with Jade.

Cuz he kinda sorta missed her like crazy.

* * *

**Oh my God, sorry for my little absence but school is starting freaking TOMORROW and the preparations and things I had to attend ate up my time. Basically I'm behind in everything :P short update for you guys because you deserve it!**


	10. Jackson

Playing with the Alphabet:

Beck and Jade

* * *

**J is for Jackson**

_Grrrooonggguhhhh!_

...What on earth?

_Grrrrrrrroooooooooooonnnnnnn gggguuuh!_

Jade sat up in a hurry, black hair whipping around her wildly, joints tensed for action. Nobody snuck up on Jade West; if they so much as tried, Jade took no responsibility for the scissor-induced injuries the person might sustain because of their foolish antics. They shouldn't have ever tried to scare-

_Grrrrrrrrrnnnnnnggguuuh! Grrrrrrnnnnnnnnnguuuhh!_

Well that certainly wasn't a person. Though, Jade did notice a familiar brown haired boy suddenly appearing in front of her and successfully blocking the little moonlight that leaked into her bedroom.

"Jade?" The boy sounded panicked. He had to have been to break the most sacred of sacred rules; "no one's allowed in Jade's room". "Jade, what's that noise?" His blue green eyes, perfect mirrors of his older sister's, widened in paranoia. And while she internally fretted over his well being, Jade was slightly irked that her kid brother seemed so afraid of some weird noise. And just as she thought it, the noise came again, louder and longer.

Goodness, Jade could hardly hear a sarcastic thought in her head.

"See? There it is again!"

"Yea, I noticed." Jade stood up from her bed, swiftly pushing passed her brother and to the window. Down below, she could barely make the silhouette of a man with a jack hammer, grinding into the sidewalk. At four in the morning. Jade made a face. "It's just some stupid construction worker, Jackson. Calm down."

Jackson didn't seem calm. After she had told him what the sound was, in fact, he seemed highly annoyed and a little ashamed. Serves him right for freaking out over industrial tools, Jade thought.

"Oh, well..." Jackson's mind seemed to draw a blank.

Jade really didn't have time for this.

"Okay, go to bed now," Jade ordered as she shoved Jackson out of her room. Once he was out, she shut the door and made a beeline for her bed. Maybe she could actually sleep now that she knew what that awful sound was. Maybe. It went off a few more times, each time dragging Jade into more and more of an involuntary conciousness each time.

Good Lord, she could not sleep with that racket! And it seemed neither could Jackson, for he once again was inside Jade's room. The boy must've had a death wish or something.

"Jade," Jackson began, but Jade cut him off.

"Don't start whining to me, Jackie." Jack grimaced at the nickname, but let Jade continue. "I can hardly sleep with that jack hammer out there as it is. I don't need you're hardly pubescent voice to start irritating me, too." Jack reddened.

"What? My voice has totally dropped!" Jade collapsed back into her bed and tried to bury herself into her covers.

"Interesting; you're voice is cracking. Now get out of my room if you want to see your fifteenth birthday."

"But, Jade!"

"_Jackson, get out!"_

"No." Jackson West had been one of the few people with the gall to stand up to Jade, and to this day, it irked Jade to no end. Like, how can her fourteen year old kid brother stand up to _her? _The girl often dubbed 'Wicked Witch of the West'. Sure, years prior he had been more easy to be scared off but-

"Can't we go to Cat's house? I don't think Dad's home, so he wouldn't know." Jade groaned, sitting up to face her brother. He'd made himself quite comfortable on her bedside, which was way too comfortable for Jade.

"We can't go to Cat's house; her family's been asleep for a while."

"Then what about Tori?"

"You _know _I hate Tori."

"Then why do you hang out with her all the time?"

"Jackson, I am going to count to ten, and if you're not out of my room I'll-"

"You'll what?" Jade let out a hiss of air through her teeth as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Damned fourteen-year-olds. Thought they were _so _cool just because they'd be going to high school in a few months. In a perfect world, Jade could stab them all. And Vega. Because Vega really needed a good stab every once in a-

"What about Robbie or Andre?"

"I don't know if you've noticed this, Jackie, but it's four in the morning! Everyone would think me insane for being at their house at this time."

"So? You don't care about what people think." Jade bit her lip. She did claim she cared little for other people's opinions. But sometimes, she worried that even though her friends seemed to accept her, her rudeness and weird tendencies would push them over the edge.

Just like Beck...

...

Beck.

_"Beck_!" Jackson jumped at Jade's sudden exclamation. Jade hardly noticed. She was too busy buzzing around her bedroom, gathering a few things into her black gears of war bag. "Pack some things for the night, Jackie," Jade instructed as she stuffed her feet in a pair of black converses she had yet to wear. Jackson nodded slowly and (finally) left Jade's room. It didn't take long for the West kids to be ready, and after a quick not scrawled to her father (_Weird noises. Couldn't sleep. At Beck's_) Jade and Jackson were off.

It'd been a while since Jade had driven down Beck's street, and she wasn't exactly sure how she felt about it. _For Jackson_, Jade thought. _For Jackson, for Jackson, for Jackson. _And really, he was the only reason she didn't turn this car around. When she pulled up to Beck's RV, her stomach was twisted into knots so tight, she was sure that only her return home could fix them. Jackson looked a little nervous, too, but not for the same reasons. Though he did keep glancing at Jade. Gauging her emotions, probably.

Jade refused to show them.

"Come on," Jade ordered, dragging Jackson towards the door of Beck's RV.

He answered after one knock, and looked very surprised at who stood before him.

_"Jade_?"

"No. It's the Easter bunny." Jade pushed back Beck and entered his RV. It seemed bigger than she remembered. And cleaner. Her shirts no longer littered the floor. Old pizza boxes from her and Beck's all nighters were no longer crammed into a corner. The picture of her and Beck from ninth grade no longer sat on Beck's bedside. Jade bit her lip to keep from reacting.

"Hey, Beck," Jackson greeted cautiously. Beck grinned at Jade's younger brother.

"Hey, Kid. Long time no see." Jade ignored the rest of their conversation, instead using the time to inspect Beck's RV.

It was almost like she had never even existed.

Jade felt her eyes sting (she was not going to cry) and a tightness in her throat (she was _not _going to _cry, _damn it!). It was weird, thinking that Beck could just dump everything about her. He probably hadn't had a second thought of it. He probably had laughed as he did it. He probably-

"So, you guys are spending the night?" Beck asked, suddenly appearing behind Jade. The black haired girl flinched, jumping away from Beck from both surprise and unease.

"I, uh..." Jade wasn't supposed to be stuttering. Why was she stuttering? Being so close to Beck in the place they had some of their most intimate moments wasn't helping to keep her head straight.

"Jade? Are you okay?" Jackson asked. Jade looked away from both pairs of concerned eyes.

"I...I was just dropping Jackie off. He couldn't sleep. There was a noise and... yea." Beck's eyebrows furrowed.

"You can stay, too, Jade-"

"Yea, I'd rather not hang around my ex-boyfriend, sorry." Jade bit her tongue. She hadn't meant to sound mean. It was just... her defense. She couldn't help it! And before Beck could try to rationalize (which he always did to her, something so frustrating and endearing she couldn't stand it anymore), Jade basically ran right out of Beck's RV.

"Wait," Jackson tried calling out, but Jade shook her head.

"I'll pick you up at seven." And she slammed the door to Beck's RV.

She hadn't noticed the soft clinging against the metal door, of a necklace with a small ring.

* * *

**If you don't understand the ending, that necklace is the one that Beck and Jade used to wear (the matching ones). So Beck hadn't "gotten rid of everything Jade related". **

**Weird chapter, but I've been sitting on it for a while. So... UPDATE! And dude, I watched a BADE video, BADE~you could be happy**

**It literally made my day. And introduced me to an amazing song. So yea...**

**and I saw Wanko's yesterday. Pretty good. And trust me, I was all over that miniature Candre moment (don't shoot me!) **


	11. Killing with Kindness

**I know I'm, late... IM SORRY OKAY!?**

Playing with the Alphabet:

Beck and Jade

* * *

**K is for Killing with Kindness**

* * *

Beck hadn't expected much when he'd answered Cat's phone call. He actually was anticipating a strange conversation about her brother or another invitation to Nozu (because literally all those girls ate was sushi). But when the brunette placed the pear-phone to his ear, he was given a different message, and a different Cat.

"Hey, Cat," Beck had said, expecting a greeting in return.

"Beck, I need you to do me a favor," was Cat's response. Beck raised an eyebrow, curious about the serious tone of Cat's voice. And if he wasn't mistaken, her voice was a little deeper. Just a little.

"What's wrong, Cat?" Beck asked. Cat hesitated for a second- Beck could just imagine her messing with a lock of her bright hair, looking around nervously- before continuing at a slow pace.

"Well, you know how that one boy asked Jade out?" No, Beck hadn't known. And now that he was hearing about it, he felt like he had to go pay that boy a "friendly visit". "Um… he… Jade… the date ended really badly." Beck laughed. And then he felt bad. He should've been happy that Jade got another date. After all, the boys at Hollywood Arts found her scary. "Why are you laughing, Beck, this isn't funny!"

True, it wasn't. Jade was sensitive person underneath the hair-dye and piercings. Beck should've been nicer, more considerate. He should've-

Wait a minute.

This was Jade.

The ex-girlfriend.

The girl who continuously stalked Beck, even outside their relationship, to make she he wasn't with other girls.

Why in the actual hell was _he _supposed to be the one who cared about her dates going bad? Apparently, he wasn't even _allowed _to go on another date. So screw Jade! In a non-sexual way, of course (even though, that dredged up some of Beck and Jade's more PG-13 moments to the teenager's mind)…

"Beck? Beck, are you still there?"

"Yea. I am, Cat," Beck answered.

"Okay, good. So, as I was saying, that boy didn't really want to date Jade, he was just trying to win this bet and-"

"Um, Cat?"

"Whattie?"

"…Why are you telling me this?" Cat's end was silent for a moment.

"Well… you guys did date and… you're the one who knows Jade better than anyone. Maybe you can make her feel better about all of this." It wasn't an entirely unattractive idea. Even though Beck did feel a few sour feelings towards his ex, he knew that (not so) deep down, he still cared for her. A lot more than he should. But…

"Jade doesn't particularly like me," Beck tried to explain, "she's not going to let me go over to her house and make her feel better."

"She's not at her house, she's at the place where Nick left her."

"Then why don't you-"

"You don't think I tried?" The anger and desperation in Cat's voice silenced any other protesting thoughts Beck had. "Beck, I'm sorry I yelled at you, but… Jade really needs you right now. She didn't like Nick that much- I convinced her to go on the date, cuz I thought he was a nice guy, but… Jadey's hurt. And I'm scared." Cat's voice quivered, and he could hear her taking quick breaths, as if trying to keep tears back. It would've been heartbreaking… had Beck not known that when Cat _really _cried, her voice grew soft and she sniffled.

"Cat, I know you're faking."

"Dang it."

"Look, I'm sorry about Jade, but, you can't make me go talk to her."

"Please, Beck?" And now she was using her child-like voice to manipulate him. Figures. But Beck was strong. He wasn't going to let Cat control him.

"Sorry, Cat."

"You're just scared to see her."

"I don't get scared."

"She needs you, Beck."

"No, she doesn't."

"Please?"

"Cat, I've gotta go."

"Please, Be-"

He hung up. He knew he'd get pestered about it tomorrow, but at that moment, he needed to focus on not thinking about Cat or Jade. After all, he had a mountain of homework to do, not to mention the fact that he wasn't looking forward to confront Jade at all.

Not because he was scared.

No, Beck wasn't afraid of anything…

Or anybody…

Including Jade…

It was no more than fifteen minutes later that Beck, irritated by Cat's words, found himself in his truck, tearing down the road. He'd just passed a coffee shop three miles away when he realized he had no idea where he was going.

Damn it.

So after texting Cat ("OMG, Beck I luv u for doing this!" she'd typed), Beck headed to Nozu. Where Jade's disaster date had occurred.

When Beck walked in, he immediately saw the black haired girl, and he admitted that he felt his heart twitch at the sight of her. It wasn't out of fear though. Just concern, since she was stabbing her sushi viciously with a pair of scissors.

Deep breaths.

"You know, they had chopsticks for that." Jade jumped at the sound of Beck's voice, and when she turned to look at him, her eyes narrowed instantly.

"What are you doing here, Beck?"

"Hello, to you, too." Beck to the chair beside Jade. He wasn't sure if his pulse was sky rocketing because of his close proximity to Jade, or the fact that she angled her scissors towards his abdomen.

"Go away." As usual, Beck could see the fury on her face as clear as day. Anyone could see it. But underneath that, he could see the insult. The pain.

"Did he hurt you?" Jade's anger faltered for a moment as confusion took its place. Though it quickly returned with a look of betrayal.

"Cat told you?" Jade hissed. "Gawd, I'm gonna kill her!"

"No, no, I just… I want to know what happened." Jade snorted, returning her attention to the massacred sushi on her plate.

"Didn't Cat tell you? Pretty boy Nick asked me out today. Stupid guy gave up a wonderful chance at having me by making this all a part of some bet." She acted tough, but Beck saw right through her defenses. Especially when she muttered under breath, "like I'm worth twenty bucks."

"No," Beck said in response to her statement, "you're worth more than that. And I honestly don't know why Nick would give up a chance to date you." Beck needed to learn how to keep his mouth shut. Seriously. Admittedly, it hurt him to see Jade like this, desperately trying to keep her brokenness hidden and yet failing so badly….

Her pink lips were meant for smiling (or smirking in Jade's case).

Her bright blue-green eyes were meant for that spark Jade had, not this gloomy sheen as though she were about to cry.

Her body was meant to stand with confidence, not hunched over full of shame and sorrow.

This wasn't who Jade was. And Beck knew he had played a part in doing this to her. To dig the knife in deeper, Jade glared at Beck and snapped:

"Why don't you tell me? After all, you _did _dump me." Everyone was allowed to make mistakes, right? That was still an excepted theory? Beck grimaced at the accusing tone in Jade's voice.

"I didn't… I mean… Jade. You don't need a guy to make you feel good. You're a talented, girl."

"Nick didn't think so, and neither does the rest of the guys at Hollywood Arts. They all think I'm too weird. You know, because of all my piercings and stuff."

"You really don't realize how awesome you are, do you?" Jade rolled her eyes at that. "I'm serious, Jade. And your 'piercings and stuff'… it isn't weird, it's unique. And I know we didn't work when we were dating-"

"So why are you being so nice to me?" Jade asked, crossing her arms tightly over her chest as she glared off in the distance. It was a logical question, one that required an answer with tact. Beck wasn't quite sure what would be the right answer. Admit his true feelings (the confusion, the love, the everything else) or continue to lie. Decisions…

"I… I do care about you, Jade. You're… my friend." Lie it was. Jade looked to Beck then. Her brows were still furrowed, but… there was something about the look in her eyes that told Beck that Jade wasn't really angry. And for a moment, Beck felt like he and Jade were having a moment—an honest to God moment.

It was weird.

Jade stood from her chair, throwing a few bucks on the table.

"Gotta go," Jade muttered before darting out of the restaurant before Beck could respond. The actor watched her as she left, feeling too down to notice the sway of her full hips.

Much.

* * *

**Alright I haven't updated in FOREVER and this chapter is kinda crappy but I swear I'm back.**

**I was so inspired by Tori Fixes Beck and Jade (the promo, the sneaks, the pictures) and I just… so many feels. So I'm planning on updating again. And PS I've been trying to type this chapter for like… months. IDK what's wrong with me? I also edited the first chapter! Yay! I plan on going back and cleaning some of this stuff up with each new chapter I post (or if I'm bored...) so... yea.**

**But zOMG i am so excited for this saturday! BADE REUNITES! ADGJASKNEKASNFDDLAJSE!**

**And IDK if any of ya'll have seen any of the pictures... but they're so amazing! Just go the the victorious wiki, search tori fixes beck and jade, and look in the gallery! You're life will once again make sense (lol I'm making this a big deal, aren't I?)**


End file.
